Un mot, Un OS
by Nivita
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple que j'adore, de l'humour, de l'amour, un mot, un chapitre, une aventure... Défis lancer par mon cher frère... Si vous avez des mots à proposer...
1. Chemise

**Une petite série d'OS écrite pour un défi lancé par mon cher frère! Donc voilà pour commencer un OS tout en humour, les caractères des deux protagonistes sont loin d'être ceux originaux. Mais j'espère néanmoins que cela saura vous captiver et vous étonner!**

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour un nouvel OS dans le même genre, toujours un mot donné par mon frère, en tout cas pour le prochain! Je le maudis des fois! Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi! :)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chemise**

- Mon amour ?

Ce cri retentit dans tout l'appartement. Un cri plein de désespoir et de terreur. Le jeune homme était dans la chambre à coucher, aujourd'hui il serait en retard.

- Ma chérie ? cria-t-il à nouveau.

Il fulminait disant dans sa barbe qu'il allait vraiment arriver en retard pour son premier jour de travail. Si sa femme ne venait pas immédiatement l'aider il allait pouvoir dire adieu à la place en or qu'on lui avait proposée au ministère.

- Mia ?

Toujours pas trace d'elle dans l'appartement. Était-elle déjà partie sans lui dire au revoir ? Sans même lui porter chance pour ce jour extraordinaire ? Non, cela n'était pas possible, elle était certes très à cheval sur les horaires, mais elle pouvait se permettre d'être en retard et de venir soutenir son mari.

- Mione ?

Il commençait sévèrement à paniquer, s'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait dans la minute qui suivait il finirait par ne même plus aller à ce premier jour de travail. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était dans leur chambre à coucher. Il avait mis sans dessus dessous toute la chambre sans oublier un seul tiroir. Jamais on aurait dit une chambre d'adulte. En l'état actuel des choses la porcherie dans laquelle s'affairait l'homme de la maison ressemblait plus à l'antre d'un adolescent pré pubère. Et encore.

Les vêtements jonchaient le sol, les livres de la bibliothèque étaient dans tous les coins de la pièce, et au milieu, à genoux sur le lit, Drago Malefoy était sur le point de pleurer. Ses yeux brillaient d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Dans une de ses mains un dossier, de l'autre une cravate. Mais toujours pas l'objet tant recherché. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent puis il cria dans un dernier espoir de la voir arriver.

- Hermione !

Toujours aucune trace de sa muse. Elle devait être partie pour de bon dans ce cas-là. Sinon elle aurait accouru à la première demande, elle faisait toujours cela, il appelait, elle arrivait au pas de course. Soumise ? Non, loin de là, Hermione était une femme qui aimait plus que tout son mari et qui faisait en sorte que les disputes ne durent que quelques minutes. Elle préférait beaucoup plus les réconciliations…

- Bon, Drago réfléchis, qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire de cette putain de chemise ? se parla-t-il à lui-même.

Il fit voler des papiers, des pantalons, puis un bibelot qui avait dû tomber de l'étagère. Mais rien, toujours pas de chemise. C'était important pourtant, s'il ne l'avait pas, il ne pourrait jamais quitter les appartements. Alors il vida le lit de tout objet et ramassa un à un tout ce qui traînait par terre. Le lit fut de nouveau un amas en tout genre. On ne voyait pratiquement plus la tête de lit. Drago sursauta lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans une pièce à côté, alors il se rehaussa sur la montagne de vêtements et hurla plus que de raison.

- Granger !

Il y eut quelques bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, deux claquements de porte et une entrée fracassante dans leur chambre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle inspecta le désordre qu'il avait mis et elle se mit à secouer la tête. Même Ron ne pourrait pas mettre une telle confusion dans une pièce aussi petite, pensa Hermione.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Malefoy, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, mon nom est M-A-L-E-F-O-Y.  
- Te voilà enfin, cela fait au moins quatre fois que je t'appelle !  
- Six…  
- Quoi ?  
- Cela fait six fois que tu m'appelles. Je suis même presque certaine que la voisine dans le bâtiment d'en face t'a entendu.  
- Tu es en train de te moquer de moi là…  
- Non, pas du tout mon chéri.  
- Je suis en train de t'appeler depuis une demi-heure, et madame se fout de moi. Je n'y crois pas ! s'exaspéra le blond. Tu ne serais pas ma femme, je crois que…  
- Tu m'aimerais encore plus ?  
- Je…  
- M'offrirais des fleurs ?  
- Tu…  
- Me demanderais en mariage ?  
- Arrête !  
- Arrêter la pilule pour qu'on ait un enfant ?  
- Tu m'énerves Granger !  
- Malefoy !  
- C'est pareil ! s'emporta Drago toujours assis sur la pile de vêtements en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Hermione entra un peu plus dans la chambre, essayant tant bien que mal de se faire un passage pour rejoindre son mari sans endommager les quelques boîtiers CD et son exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard qu'elle gardait dans sa table de chevet. Il avait l'air mal en point, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait voulu qu'il se débrouille un peu tout seul pour une fois. Elle accourait toujours à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, et bien là, cela lui avait fait les pieds. Mais elle reconsidéra son point de vue lorsqu'elle vit poindre une larme au coin de son œil. Elle passa alors la main dans ses cheveux et lui fit relever la tête. Elle déposa un léger baiser pour se faire pardonner et s'installa sur la robe de soirée qu'elle portait une semaine plus tôt.

- Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dray ?  
- Je vais être en retard Mia, si je ne trouve pas cette chemise je vais être en retard pour mon premier jour. Il me reste sept minutes exactement pour transplaner au ministère.  
- De quelle chemise tu parles ? Ce sont des papiers importants ?  
- Des papiers ? Je te parle de ma chemise vert foncé, tu sais celle que tu adores. Celle qui a le col noir ainsi que le bout des manches. Elle est en…

Hermione se releva comprenant enfin que son mari s'était mis en colère et dans une panique comme celle-ci que pour une chemise. Un vêtement, pas une chemise avec des papiers très très important à l'intérieur, non, juste une putain de chemise verte. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches, se mordit la langue pour être sûre de ne pas rêver, le regarda de biais et se mit à l'engueuler.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as mis tout ce bordel pour une putain de chemise ! s'emporta l'ex Gryffondor en pointant du doigt la pièce.  
- C'est mon porte bonheur Mia…  
- Mais je m'en fous qu'elle te porte bonheur ou pas, moi ce que je constate c'est que tu as mis la chambre sans dessus dessous pour une chemise quelconque et que tu as hurlé mon prénom pour ça !  
- Mais chérie, si je ne porte pas cette chemise je suis sûr d'être viré dès aujourd'hui.  
- Moi je suis sûre d'une chose, si tu ne pars pas tout de suite c'est sûr qu'ils te mettront à la porte. Alors tu enfiles n'importe quoi et tu dégages de l'appartement, rougit de colère Hermione.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se mettre en colère mais les mots avaient été plus vite que son esprit. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de lui crier dessus. Drago était toujours à genoux sur le lit et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, attendant il semblerait encore quelque chose.

- T'attends quoi ? Que je t'habille ?  
- Tu… enfin, tu sais… cette chemise… je la portais le jour de notre rencontre… et depuis, et bien…  
- Drago !  
- Tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et soupira aussi fort qu'un bœuf. Elle le fixa une minute de plus, regarda le réveil encore intact, il ne restait plus qu'une minute et trente sept secondes à son mari s'il voulait vraiment être à l'heure.

- Tu vois, hier je t'ai fait la réflexion comme quoi tu ne me regardais plus, j'en ai la preuve encore ce matin !  
- Quoi ?  
- Dis-moi très exactement et vite à quoi ressemble la putain de chemise qui te porte tant bonheur ?  
- Elle est verte, en soie, le col est noir…  
- Et tu ne remarques pas quelque chose ? Je porte quoi sur mon dos ?  
- Une chemise verte, le bout des manches est noir…  
- Tes deux neurones se sont connectés ou pas ? demanda Hermione sarcastiquement.  
- Mia, retire immédiatement cette chemise et donne-la moi, il me reste à peine trente secondes pour être à l'heure, avait-il dit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en se levant.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !  
- Hermione, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! la supplia-t-il.  
- Comme tu voudras, mais tu ne seras jamais à l'heure.

Drago se tenait à présent devant sa femme et tendait la main vers elle pour récupérer son dû. Elle se détourna, défit les boutons un à un avec lenteur alors que Drago perdait déjà patience. Elle fit glisser sur ses épaules le morceau d'étoffe vert puis le long de ses bras. Elle balança ses cheveux en cascade dans un mouvement fluide et laissa apparaître une peau nue. Le seul vêtement qui la couvrait à présent était une culotte en dentelle blanche qui moulait parfaitement la rondeur de ses formes.

Drago resta bouche bée, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse ne rien porter en dessous de sa chemise, il ne s'était pas imaginé retrouver sa femme nue devant lui. Elle lui tendit sa chemise d'une main, de l'autre elle cachait avec pudeur la poitrine qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle eut un regard coquin pour l'homme de sa vie, il avala avec beaucoup de difficulté sa salive et ne put que donner raison à sa femme.

- Tu as complètement raison Mia, je vais être en retard, très en retard…

La chemise alla rejoindre les autres vêtements à terre, Drago attrapa sa femme par la taille et déposa mille et un baisers sur la peau nue qu'elle lui offrait. Le travail attendrait, un jeu beaucoup plus passionnant l'attendait.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler**

**J'ai adoré l'écrire tout de même! Une petite histoire tout simple et fleure bleue comme je les aime!**

Des sourires sur vos visages je l'espère!

Bonne semaine

Bizzzzz

Niv'


	2. Livre

**Livre**

**.  
**

Drago était installé près du feu, une fine paire de lunettes posée sur le nez en train de lire pour la troisième fois cette année « l'histoire de Poudlard ». Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait parlé du bouquin il n'avait pas réussi à s'en détacher et regrettait presque d'avoir eu un soir cette conversation avec son homologue. Une de ses jambes ramenée sur l'autre, le livre ouvert posé sur ses jambes, toujours beaucoup d'élégance dans ses gestes. Il portait un pantalon tout à fait ordinaire noir avec un pull over blanc. Décembre était arrivé et avec lui la froideur de ses nuits.

À l'extérieur il entendait de temps en temps les cris des étudiants bataillant dans la neige. La nuit était tombée, bientôt il ne serait plus dérangé par ses bruits intempestifs. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas s'amuser, mais lorsqu'il était en train de lire il adorait entendre le silence, juste le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée ou encore le battement de son cœur et sa respiration.

Durant presque une heure il lut plusieurs chapitres relatant le commencement des fondateurs et la fondation du château de Poudlard. Il n'en avait jamais rien su, ou alors seulement ce que son père lui en avait dit, mais il était écrit dans ce livre que Salazar Serpentard avait un caractère insupportable. Ce qui l'amusa c'est qu'il se reconnaissait quelque peu dans le comportement du grand sorcier qu'il était. Lui aussi était insupportable avec quiconque, lui aussi devait toujours donner des ordres. Il aimait diriger, tout comme sans doute un de ses ancêtres.

Même après trois lectures il n'avait trouvé aucun lien le reliant à l'illustre Salazar. Il regrettait qu'il en soit ainsi, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir clouer le bec à Potter et lui dire que le sang d'un grand sorcier coulait dans ses veines. Mais non, il n'était rien de tel. Drago Malefoy avait certes le sang d'une pureté rare de nos jours mais aucun lien de parenté avec le plus grand des vert et argent.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa brunette de collègue rentrait d'une formidable bataille de neige. Seulement elle resta face à lui à une dizaine de mètres durant plus d'une minute, ce qui lui fit relever la tête, il la fixa au dessus de ses lunettes et reprit sa lecture lorsqu'elle lui envoya son sourire le plus timide. Elle portait une grosse doudoune, un bonnet, des moufles, l'attirail parfait pour s'amuser comme une folle dans la neige.

Elle franchit le pas de sa porte de chambre et déposa son manteau et le reste à même le sol afin de leur jeter un sort pour les faire sécher au plus vite. Elle avait les cheveux humides, ceci dû aux nombreuses chutes dans les flocons. Une fois fait, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tout en regardant encore et toujours le Serpentard. Entendant ses pas la mener vers la salle d'eau, il ne daigna cependant pas lever la tête et croiser son regard. Car il le savait, elle le regardait. Elle faisait toujours cela… Et puis il espérait bien pouvoir finir son chapitre avant qu'elle ne fasse comme d'habitude, qu'elle l'interrompe à sa manière.

Une fois les cheveux séchés et un pull over en moins elle parcourut pour la deuxième fois la distance qu'il la séparait de sa chambre. Le chocolat de ses yeux se fixa sur la blondeur de son collègue, ce qui la fit trébucher dans le tapis et fit sourire Drago qui ne quitta pas pour autant son livre. Il avait tellement l'habitude de son attitude actuelle, ça l'amusait lorsqu'elle était comme cela. Hermione Granger était une fille imprévisible, ou presque.

S'il se souvenait bien, d'ici une poignée de secondes elle devrait de nouveau sortir de sa chambre juste vêtue d'un débardeur à fines bretelles et de son jean fétiche. Celui qu'il appréciait tant. Cela ne loupa pas, il était de couleur verte émeraude pour une fois, elle avait les armes pour le provoquer, et elle savait s'en servir à merveille. Une fois dos à lui, Drago leva les yeux pour fixer la chute de ses reins ainsi que le tissu qui recouvrait son buste. Il secoua la tête tout en souriant et attendit qu'elle fasse son quatrième passage devant lui.

Ses cheveux était remontés en une queue de cheval et elle portait en tout et pour tout le même haut et le short qui lui servait de pyjama. Ses longues jambes passèrent dans le champ de vision du garçon qui releva immédiatement le regard. De toute manière il n'avait plus aucun souvenir des deux phrases qu'il venait de lire. Elle l'avait eu, une nouvelle fois. Et il n'avait pas terminé son chapitre. Il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et attendit qu'elle sorte de nouveau de sa chambre.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, un kimono en soie recouvrait ses épaules et laissait entrapercevoir que sa peau était complètement nue en dessous. Drago avala avec plus de mal que les dernières fois sa salive, mais arriva tout de même à lui demander :

- Que t'arrive-t-il Granger ? Aurais-tu tes chaleurs ?

Elle marcha très lentement vers lui, prenant le temps de lui jeter un regard de braise qui elle le savait le ferait fondre un peu plus. « L'histoire de Poudlard » était toujours ouverte sur les genoux de Malefoy.

- J'ai passé l'après-midi dans la neige, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour me réchauffer, Drago.  
- Je doute vraiment que tu ais besoin de moi, Hermione.

Elle se pencha vers lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre sur son front avant de murmurer à son oreille des mots envoûtants.

- Tu es le seul et l'unique qui puisse me donner aussi chaud, Drago.

Le jeune homme déglutit plus difficilement encore, ses yeux ne pouvaient que se balader sur le galbe de ses seins puisque le kimono les laissait entrapercevoir. D'une main la jeune fille referma l'imposant grimoire et le jeta à terre. Drago surpris par son attitude sursauta avant de la réprimander.

- Mia, il s'agit de ton livre, qui plus est de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » !

Elle s'installa à la place du gros volume et lui retira avec plein d'attention les lunettes qu'il portait encore. Elle embrassa la longue veine se situant dans son cou et qui palpitait aussi vite que son cœur. Puis le lobe de son oreille tout en caressant la douceur de ses cheveux.

- Je me moque éperdument de ce bouquin, j'en ai marre que tes mains caressent ces pages depuis trois jours sans qu'une seule fois elles ne se soient égarées sur moi. Alors, tu vas gentiment arrêter de penser à cette fichue histoire et me contenter. Est-ce bien clair Mr Malefoy ?  
- Aussi clair que du Veritaserum.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciés! Comme quoi Hermione n'a pas que le nez dans les livres, elle l'a aussi dans les cheveux blonds de Malefoy! :)**

**Bonne semaine**

**Bizzzzz**

**Niv'**

**PS : si vous avez des mots a proposer…**


	3. Jeu de société

**Jeu de société**

**.  
**

Drago et Hermione étaient installés autour de la table basse, l'un en face de l'autre. Un échiquier les séparait, ou de nombreuses pièces blanches manquaient. C'était la troisième partie d'échec version sorcier qu'ils faisaient en à peine une demi-heure, et toujours le même résultat.

- Je suis le meilleur, et toi t'es nulle ! Même pas fichue de me prendre un pion !  
- Tu m'énerves, souffla Hermione.  
- Que veux-tu, t'es mauvaise, t'es mauvaise. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être doué en tout.  
- Parce que toi tu l'es ? se moqua la jeune fille en souriant.  
- Bien sûr, regarde lorsqu'on était à l'école, j'étais meilleur que toi sur un balai, en potions…  
- Et le reste c'était moi qui te battais à plate couture mon petit Dray.

Drago se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse en faisant la moue. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait lorsque sa dulcinée lui prouvait par A plus B qu'il avait tord. Mais une chose était sûre aujourd'hui, il était bel et bien le meilleur aux échecs.

- En tout cas, moi je ne suis pas mauvais perdant !  
- Moi non plus, s'insurgea Hermione.  
- J'ai gagné, et tu as perdu ! Donc, JE suis le suis le meilleur, et TU es nulle !  
- Je t'emmer…  
- Non non non, pas de vulgarité dans une bouche aussi pure mon trésor.

Drago posa son index sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit un peu plus monter la pression dans le petit corps de la jeune fille. Elle se releva et laissa son futur mari pantois. Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait, bien souvent leurs petites joutes verbales et surtout celles-ci se terminaient autrement et étaient plus appréciables. Néanmoins il retrouva le sourire lorsqu'Hermione le rejoignit une boîte en carton dans les mains. Jamais il n'avait vu cela avant. Un truc moldu encore ! pensa-t-il.

Leur appartement était plein d'objets moldus en tout genre. À commencer par la cuisine et la salle à manger. Bien que Drago ne supporte pas tout ce qui était d'origine moldue, à part Hermione qu'il avait appris à apprécier avec beaucoup de temps et de dispute, la jeune fille avait réussi à faire installer un micro-onde, une cafetière et un lave-vaisselle dans leur cuisine. Cela n'avait en aucune manière ravi l'ancien Serpentard, mais par contre il avait adoré l'idée de sa moitié sur le fait d'acheter une télévision. Les Moldus avaient là créé l'invention du siècle. Une boîte pratiquement aussi plate que sa baguette et contenant des milliards d'images. Drago en était devenu complètement accro, c'est pour dire. Donc une moitié de leur appartement était exclusivement moldu et l'autre sorcier. Les deux mondes cohabitaient et aucun des deux, à présent, ne s'en plaignait.

- C'est quoi ton truc ?  
- Un jeu de société mon cher amour.  
- Un jeu ? Cool, je vais encore te battre à plate couture ma chérie.

Hermione sortit le plateau de jeu, un énorme rond rempli de couleur. Du rose, du jaune, du bleu et des tas de cases un peu partout. Drago écarquilla les yeux et essaya de comprendre ce que représentait chacun des symboles dessinés. Hermione sortit aussi une espèce de carré avec des points dessinés dessus comportant six faces et des jetons ronds et triangulaires qui étaient eux aussi de différentes couleurs. Puis pour finir elle mit au centre du plateau une boîte remplie de cartes.

- Je suppose que tu veux le vert ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le pion de cette couleur. Moi je prends le bleu.  
- Ça consiste en quoi ton jeux ?  
- C'est simple, à chaque fois que tu tombes sur une couleur je te pose une question sur différents thèmes, si tu réponds bien tu as le droit de continuer de jouer. Et si tu tombes sur cette case-là et que la réponse que tu donnes est bonne, alors tu gagnes un camembert.  
- Du fromage ?  
- Non idiot, ça ! dit Hermione en prenant un pion triangulaire en lui mettant sous le nez.  
- D'accord, et comment on fait pour avancer dans ton jeu ?  
- Le dé bien sûr, tu le jettes et suivant sur quelle face il tombe, tu avances du nombre de case indiqué.  
- Très bien, dit-il en prenant le carré entre ses mains. À toi l'honneur mon amour.

Hermione lança alors la première le dé et la partie commença…

- Rose !  
- Quel animateur a un jour demandé à Michel Rocard si « sucer c'est tromper » ?  
- Thierry Ardisson !  
- C'est cochon tes questions ! Rigola Drago.  
- Donne-moi le dé c'est encore à moi !

- Orange !  
- Quel est l'événement marquant des Jeux Olympiques d'été de 1968 à Mexico ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que les J jeux Olym…  
- Les protestations de deux athlètes américains contre la ségrégation raciale.  
- Tu connais le jeu par cœur, ce n'est pas possible !  
- Mon camembert, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

- Bleu !  
- Quel pays possède la plus longue frontière terrestre avec la France ?  
- Alors, je suis peut-être pas Moldu mais je connais un peu ma géographie ! Ça doit se jouer entre l'Allemagne et l'Espagne… Je dirais l'Allemagne !  
- Raté, c'est le Brésil, grâce à la Guyane Française.  
- C'est de la triche ! C'est n'importe quoi ce jeu !

- Vert !  
- Quels composants entrent dans la fabrication du Polynectar ?  
- Arrête tes bêtises et pose la bonne question.  
- Mais je n'y comprends rien à tes questions Mia ! Bon, quel est le symbole physique du Sodium ?  
- Grand N et petit a.  
- Plus ca va, et plus je vais avoir envie de t'égorger !

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

- Orange !  
- Sport, alors, quel tennisman a remporté seize titres du Grand Chelem ?  
- Du « grand » quoi ?  
- Chelem ?  
- C'est quoi ça encore ? Une secte ?  
- Tu ne sais pas mon amour ?  
- Bien sûr que je ne sais pas, j'y connais rien à tes trucs moldus !  
- Roger Federer ! T'es vraiment nul ! À moi !

- Marron !  
- Quel est le romancier auteur « des Rivières Pourpres » et « le Vol des Cigognes » ?  
- Facile, un homonyme à moi ! Jean-Christophe Grangé !

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

- Marron !  
- Un peu de musique Musique, qui est l'auteur de la cinquième symphonie ?  
- Ludwig van Beethoven !  
- Comment tu sais ça toi le Sang Pur par excellence ?  
- C'était un sorcier, tu crois vraiment qu'un mec comme lui ait pu être seulement un Moldu ?

- Rose !  
- Cinéma, Quelle actrice mondialement connue a interprété « La môme » retraçant la vie de la célèbre chanteuse Française Édith Piaf ?  
- Piaf ? Oiseau ?  
- Non, pouffa-t-elle. Édith Piaf était une très grande chanteuse dans les années 30.  
- 1930 ? Tu crois vraiment qu'en plus de parler de Moldus je m'intéresse à ceux qui étaient vivants en 1930 ?  
- Dommage pour toi alors, c'était Marion Cotillard.

- Marron !  
- À quelle grande diva du Jazz doit-on « Respect » ?  
- Oh… c'est… hum… Amachin Franklin!  
- Non c'est…  
- Aretha Franklin !  
- Tu m'énerves !

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

- Orange !  
- Quel footballeur Anglais a joué à Manchester United et est très connu pour sa plastique de rêve ?  
- De rêve je n'en sais rien, mais je sais qui c'est ! David Bacon !

Hermione ne put cette fois-ci s'empêcher de hurler de rire et de se frapper la tête contre la table. On pouvait être sorcier et ne rien connaître aux Moldus, mais de là à ne pas connaître un sportif Anglais…

- David Beckham chéri, Beckham ! Allez, comme tu y étais presque, je t'accorde le camembert.

Après vingt minutes de lutte acharnée, enfin pas vraiment, Hermione récupéra son dernier camembert. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule question et le tour était joué, ce serait elle la grande gagnante cette fois-ci et elle aussi pourrait s'en vanter auprès de son adoré. Elle choisit alors la couleur verte, sciences, vie et nature.

- Oh non, même moi je connais la réponse, c'est trop injuste !

Hermione lui fit un sourire carnassier, si Drago savait répondre à la question, alors il n'était pas difficile pour elle d'y répondre.

- Allez mon chéri, je suis toute ouïe !  
- Pff… je déteste ce jeu, Quelle marque a pour slogan…  
- Oui ?  
- « Parce que je le vaux bien » ?  
- Ne serait-ce pas ce magnifique produit que j'ai trouvé pour tes cheveux ? Ça les rend tellement plus doux mon cœur !  
- La réponse ?

Elle se pencha sur la table pour remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie et susurra son dernier mot.

- L'Oréal !

Drago envoya valser la carte qu'il avait encore dans la main et se leva sans attendre.

- C'est complètement nul ton jeu, pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Les questions sont débiles ! Jamais je n'aurais pu gagner de toute façon et tu le sais !

Hermione se leva à son tour et commença la danse de la joie. Ce qui consistait à sauter dans tous les sens et à tourner autour de son futur mari tout en hurlant à tout va que c'était elle qui avait gagné. Ce qui, bien sûr, exaspéra un peu plus Drago qui ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la défaite.

- J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !  
- Tais-toi Mia !  
- Qui c'est la meilleure ? C'est bibi !  
- Hermione arrête bon sang !  
- LOOSER ! lui hurla-t-elle pour terminer en formant un L de ces doigts en le collant sur son front.

Drago dépité, se dirigea vers le canapé et s'écroula dessus. Il avait été vaincu, à son propre jeu. Il l'avait cherché après tout. Les jeux de société moldus, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, plus jamais… Hermione arrêta enfin de hurler dans tout l'appartement qu'elle était la meilleure, Drago était pratiquement sûr que tous les voisins, même ceux habitant à près d'un kilomètre d'ici, avaient entendu sa fiancée crier des mots qu'il voulait oublier. Alors Hermione enfin calmée vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son cher et tendre et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- On se fait une partie de « Bonne paye » ?

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler**

**Je tiens à préciser que les questions sont pour la plus part tirés du vrai jeu! Oui oui oui! J'espère que cela vous aura plus! Hermione est une petite maligne, aussi vile qu'un Serpentard, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dis, c'est Arsène!**

Merci encore à Oochoo pour m'avoir donné une liste de mot, j'ai pu faire mon choix! Alors, qu'en dis-tu?

Bonne semaine

Bizzzzz

Niv'


	4. Croisière

Mot proposé par Bouchon, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit comme cela que tu voyais la chose, mais bon... Bonne lecture

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Croisière**

**.  
**

_« Il ne vous reste plus que quelques minutes pour jouer à notre grand jeu concours, « Une croisière pour tous » ! Dans quatre minutes très précisément nous connaîtrons le couple de chanceux qui ira voguer de l'océan Indien au Pacifique en passant par la mer Méditerranée. Alors soyez attentifs encore quelques minutes, pour les retardataires, je répète une dernière fois la question : « Qui a envoyé le 1er message télégraphique en 1844 ? ». Petit indice, il était Américain et portait une longue barbe blanche… »._

- Le Père Noël ? répondit Drago en rigolant. Bah quoi, l'Homme en rouge à « une longue barbe blanche » mon trésor.  
- Samuel Morse, peintre américain inventeur du télégraphe et de son écriture, mon chéri.  
- Tu m'étonneras toujours Mia, quoi qu'ils demandent dans cette fichue télé, tu connais la réponse. Tu devrais tenter ta chance, qui sait !

Hermione attrapa le combiné téléphonique et composa les six chiffres inscrits sur le poste de télé. Elle suivit les instructions qu'on lui dictait et patienta quelques instants en sifflotant la musique d'accueil de l'émission matinale. Après exactement une minute et douze secondes, la voix d'une standardiste se fit entendre.

- Bienvenue au standard d' « Une Croisière pour tous », votre réponse est ?  
- Samuel Morse, peintre américain ayant…  
- C'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter Madame. Votre nom et votre prénom, nous allons vous mettre en attente le temps de procéder au tirage au sort. Si vous êtes l'heureuse gagnante, vous passerez en direct dans notre émission. Ne quittez pas…

Vexée par le ton de la jeune femme, Hermione fronça les sourcils et fit comme elle avait dit, patienta après avoir donné ses coordonnées…

- T'as encore donné ton nom de jeune fille !  
- Désolée, c'est la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête, et je te rappelle que ça ne fait que trois jours que nous sommes mariés.

Drago croisa les bras et fit la moue. C'est vrai que le mariage avait été prononcé récemment, mais il était tout de même son mari et il était heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à l'avoir pour femme, qu'elle porte enfin son nom à lui. Depuis le temps qu'il s'évertuait à lui demander sa main et qu'elle s'amusait à le repousser, trouvant à chaque fois des raisons plus ou moins valables. Il était vexé, mais d'un côté il ne pouvait en vouloir à sa Mia.

- Alors ? demanda son mari.  
- Il faut que je patiente, je te raconte pas la facture de téléphone.  
- Ils sont en train de procéder au tirage au sort, ça ne devrait plus trop tarder trésor.

_« Fin du suspense, la réponse à notre question était donc, Samuel Finley Breese Morse, plus connu sous le nom de Samuel Morse. Peintre d'exception Américain et bien évidemment inventeur du télégraphe, c'est lui le premier qui envoya le premier message télégraphie. Mais peut-être que notre heureuse gagnante pourra nous dire d'où il l'a envoyé et qui était son destinataire ? Veuillez applaudir Miss Hermione Granger ! »_

La jeune femme resta bouche bée, elle n'en revenait pas, d'habitude elle ne jouait jamais, car elle était persuadée qu'elle perdrait à coup sûr. Et là, sur un coup de tête et pour suivre l'indication de son mari elle avait accepté de dépenser de l'argent pour un jeu qu'elle nommait « débile et truqué ». Elle écarquilla les yeux de même que Drago et balbutia quelques mots dans le combiné. Sa voix se répercuta dans le poste de télévision et l'animateur lui demanda de couper le son pour le moment.

- Cela sera beaucoup plus simple pour nous entendre Miss Granger !  
- Madame Malefoy, corrigea-t-elle.  
- Mais je croyais que…  
- Désolé, mais le mariage date de trois jours, je ne suis pas encore habituée.

Ils virent à la télé des personnes rigoler ainsi que l'animateur, Drago s'empourpra et Hermione se reprit.

- Vous comprendrez ce que c'est le jour où vous vous marierez Monsieur Matthews, enfin le jour où vous aurez une fiancée…

La réplique fit mouche et l'animateur arrêta immédiatement de rire alors que le public avait l'air de se bidonner un peu plus encore. Drago sourit à sa femme, la remerciant silencieusement. Hermione avait tout d'une Malefoy, elle avait la répartie, la beauté et l'intelligence des grandes dames de ce monde. Elle était digne de porter son nom et lui, Drago Malefoy était fier de pouvoir se pavaner à son bras, il était fier de sa femme.

- Bien, Madame Malefoy, je doute que vous connaissiez la réponse, mais savez-vous d'où est parti le télégramme et à qui il était destiné ?

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir, puis de but en blanc elle débita la phrase comme si elle l'avait apprise par cœur dans un livre. Ce qui sans doute était le cas.

- Il a été transmis de la Cour Suprême du Capitole vers le dépôt de chemin de fer de Baltimore !  
- T'es la meilleure, sourit une fois de plus le blond. Tu lui as fermé son clapet à l'autre andouille.  
- Et bien, nous avons une incollable en matière d'histoire on dirait !  
- Juste une jeune mariée passionnée par la littérature.  
- Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, bon voyage de noce !

L'animateur annonça la publicité, puis Hermione fut redirigée vers le standard où on lui annonça que le couple serait recontacté dans les jours à venir pour prévoir d'un départ pour leur croisière. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Drago se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, lui murmurant qu'il avait eu raison d'insister pour se marier avec elle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que le couple prépara ses valises trois semaines plus tard. Le lendemain ils embarqueraient pour deux semaines de croisière inoubliable, à en juger par la chaîne télévisée à laquelle ils avaient gagné ce fameux voyage. Maillot de bain, short, débardeur, t-shirt, crème solaire et lunette de soleil furent les seuls à rejoindre le bateau. Leur voyage de noce était au bout de leurs doigts. Encore une nuit à passer dans leur appartement et ils seraient à bord du plus beau des bateaux, dans la mer des Caraïbes, profitant du cocktail exotique que le barman leur aurait apporté. Ne pensant pas à leur bureau sinistre du ministère, ayant une vue plongeante sur une mer aussi transparente que l'eau de leur baignoire. Tout serait parfait, ou presque…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port, leurs yeux pétillaient d'impatience et de bonheur, tout ce luxe à porter de main. Jamais Hermione n'avait eu la chance de côtoyer ce monde, elle était une jeune fille tout à fait ordinaire, dans une famille tout à fait ordinaire. Rien de tape à l'œil, juste quelques bijoux légués de mère en fille. Alors ce fut les yeux écarquillés qu'ils parcoururent le port jusqu'à l'embarcadère numéro 21.

Le choc fut brutal, très brutal je dirais même. Bon, certes ce n'était pas le bateau le plus rutilant de toute l'Angleterre, il était plus petit aussi que ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la brochure, mais si ce n'était que cela. Sur le bateau, en grosses lettres rouges, « Brillance of Fjords » était écrit. « Fjords », comme Norvège. Température moyenne en cette saison, cinq degrés ! Dans la valise seulement des tenues d'été, que du bonheur !

« Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, bon voyage de noce ! ».

- Enfoiré d'animateur ! s'exclama Drago.  
- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû jouer, tout est de ta faute Malefoy !

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler**

**Alors?**

Merci encore à Bouchon pour m'avoir donné ce mot, je suis désolé si tu t'attendais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus glamour! :)

Bonne semaine

Bizzzzz

Niv'


	5. Photo

Mot proposé par Yon1 : « Photo »

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Photo **

**.  
**

Le manoir Malefoy était bien froid en cette après-midi du mois d'Août. Pas un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre dans toute la demeure, pas même les talons de Narcissa qui martelaient le sol fait de marbre. Seul Drago était resté dans sa chambre s'enfermant depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Allongé sur son lit, regardant tantôt les tentures de son lit, tantôt le cadre où la photo de sa petite amie trônait.

Son ex petite amie plus précisément. Ce matin-là, elle était venue le trouver au manoir, c'était une première. Jamais en deux ans de relation elle n'avait osé venir seule ici. Bien sûr Drago l'avait présentée à sa mère en l'invitant dîner au manoir, mais jamais la jeune femme n'avait pris la décision de venir d'elle-même rendre visite à son cher et tendre.

C'était sans doute cela qui avait désarçonné Drago. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il savait en la voyant franchir le pas de la porte d'entrée et les yeux qu'elle posait sur lui, que les mots qu'il allait devoir entendre seraient difficiles.

Elle portait cette robe qu'il lui avait offerte le jour précédent, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, à ses pieds des spartiates et autour de son cou rien. Pas même le premier cadeau qu'il lui avait fait pour son anniversaire. Les deux cœurs entrelacés n'étaient plus, c'est cela aussi qui lui confirma que la venue de sa moitié n'était pas anodine.

De nouveau ses yeux acier se posèrent sur le regard chocolat de la photo, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

_Tout ce qu'il me reste  
C'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi  
Tout ce que tu m'laisses  
C'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi._

Il se rappela la crispation d'Hermione lorsqu'il avait descendu rapidement les escaliers et qu'il l'avait enlacée. Elle avait laissé ses mains en suspend, n'osant pas les poser sur son corps à lui. Elle s'était reculée et lui avait annoncé sa décision de se séparer de lui. Elle ne lui avait même pas donné d'explication, elle n'en avait pas. Elle savait seulement que leur union n'était pas saine. Personne à part Narcissa n'était au courant de leur relation. Drago avait voulu l'annoncer à la terre entière, mais la brunette n'avait voulu trahir son camp et ses amis qui lui faisaient pleinement confiance.

Certes la guerre était terminée, mais le ressenti de chacun et les sentiments ne changent que très rarement, à part pour eux à qui leur amour avait pourtant semblé comme une évidence. Un coup de foudre ou presque, un regard lancé autrement et dans un autre lieu que Poudlard. Ils avaient grandi, s'étaient retrouvés, avaient discuté durant des heures, avant que Drago ne fasse le premier pas en l'invitant un autre soir à dîner. Puis une chose en entraînant une autre ils avaient appris à se connaître et s'apprivoiser tels qu'ils étaient.

Cachés de tous, durant deux années ils construisirent un amour sauvage et dévastateur. Drago se sentait vide à présent, abandonné, n'ayant plus aucune envie. Sinon celle de la retrouver elle, et de lui dire combien il tenait à elle, combien sans elle il n'était rien, combien elle comptait pour lui, combien il se moquait de ce que pouvait bien penser les autres. Qu'une seule chose à ses yeux compterait toujours, c'était elle.

_La musique qui s'arrête  
Le rideau qui se baisse  
Et mon sourire disparaît quand les lumières s'éteignent._

Devant elle aucune larme n'avait franchi la lisière de ses yeux, ni même devant sa mère. Il était resté fort, pour Hermione pour sa chère maman, mais là, seul dans sa chambre il ne put retenir le sanglot de franchir la barrière de sa gorge. De multiples larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, dans son cou. D'un geste rageur il les essuya et s'assit sur son lit à baldaquin.

_Et pour toi j'étais prêt à remuer ciel et terre  
Mais t'as pas vu tout c'que j'ai fait._

Fébrile, du bout de l'index et du majeur il caressa cette joue glacée, que quelques heures plus tôt il avait une dernière fois caressée. Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle se séparait de lui, il avait cherché à la retenir, lui demander des explications. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'en avait aucune. Elle l'aimait encore, plus que quiconque, plus qu'elle-même, plus que ses meilleurs amis.

_J'ai l'cœur en vrac et  
Si je dérape c'est  
Parce que t'es partie, aussi vite que t'es arrivée  
Et tu t'en es allée avec un bout de moi  
Maintenant. _

Son cœur était brisé, il ne pourrait plus aimer, plus comme il l'avait aimée elle. Sa Gryffondor, celle qu'il avait appris à connaître, celle qui n'avait aucunement cherché à le faire changer. Elle l'avait pris comme il était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, et Merlin sait qu'il en avait. La pire était sa jalousie maladive, mais Hermione adorait le voir jaloux. C'était ce qui faisait son charme.

Elle était parfaite en tout point, rien de ce qu'elle disait ne pouvait être contredit, et si c'était le cas elle avait la réponse adéquate à apporter. Les discussions avec elle était mouvementées, mais cela la rendait encore plus charmante.

La sensuelle Granger était celle qu'il préférait. Celle, qui pour lui plaire, portait les vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés, celle qui pour l'aguicher un jour était venue au restaurant uniquement habillée d'une parka et de ses sous-vêtements. Celle qui l'excitait juste en posant ses lèvres charnues sur chacune des parties de son corps. Elle était toutes ces femmes à la fois. Intelligente, belle, charmeuse, sensuelle et briseuse de cœur à présent.

Drago reposa le cadre sur sa table de nuit et continua à la fixer inlassablement. Comme si, s'il quittait une seule seconde le portrait de son âme sœur, celle-ci s'envolerait pour l'éternité.

_Tout ce qu'il me reste  
C'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi  
Tout ce que tu m'laisses  
C'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi._

Il se leva et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte-fenêtre toujours en fixant la jeune fille. Celle qui resterait à jamais sa moitié. Comment recommencer à aimer alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait encore et toujours des sentiments pour lui ? Comment faire pour lutter contre l'envie de débarquer dans son bureau du ministère ? Comment faire pour ne pas voir son regard posé sur lui, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'y penser depuis qu'elle avait quitté son manoir ?

Hermione le hantait, de la même manière qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. À chaque instant Drago avait le besoin viscérale de se retrouver avec elle, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui dire combien il tenait à elle. Mais sans doute ne lui avait-il pas assez montré, sinon jamais elle ne l'aurait quitté. En réalité, dans son subconscient, le fils Malefoy se doutait que cela arriverait un jour. Il n'était pas fou, comment une histoire comme la leur pouvait tenir ? Avec les amis que chacun avait, il était déjà presque impossible que tous s'entendent. Mais Drago avait espéré qu'Hermione serait celle qui changerait l'avenir, celle qui montrerait à tous que la haine qu'ils avaient auparavant les uns envers les autres pouvait très bien disparaître et dans certains cas se transformer en un amour fusionnel tel que le leur.

_Maintenant je maudis le jour où j't'ai rencontrée  
J'aurais pas dû te regarder  
Si t'es plus là tout ces souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais  
Je veux juste t'oublier. _

Oublier. Un mot simple, sept lettres, quatre voyelles et le reste de consonnes. Verbe beaucoup plus simple à employer dans une phrase qu'à appliquer à soi-même. Oublier l'être que l'on aime. Encore plus difficile que d'oublier tout court. Mais de toute manière, Drago n'avait pas envie d'oublier tous ces moments passés avec sa désirée. Tous les jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble n'étaient que bonheur et joie. Le simple fait de se promener main dans la main dans le monde moldu était une pure extase, alors imaginez lorsqu'il pouvait caresser de ses propres lèvres celles de sa muse ! Un pur supplice de vouloir oublier ces souvenirs imprimés dans sa tête.

Les mots qu'elle avait pu lui dire, lui susurrer. Les gestes de tendresse qu'elle avait encore la veille. Tout cela, envolé, en un claquement de doigts. Ses amis s'étaient-ils rendu compte de quelque chose ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait voulu rompre ? En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose, jamais avec lui elle n'avait joué. Elle avait été franche, chaque jour qu'ils avaient partagé, elle avait baissé les armes et ouvert son cœur. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle l'aimait. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire, une peur bleue de se sentir rejeté. C'était peut-être cela qu'elle attendait, qu'il lui dise simplement qu'il l'aimait. C'était trop tard à présent, elle était partie, emportant avec elle le cœur de Drago et la force de se relever.

Il tomba les genoux à terre, prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa une nouvelle salve de larme dégouliner sur son visage. Elle ne reviendrait plus, il le savait, elle avait fait son choix. Et même si cela n'était pas celui qu'il avait espéré, il ne retournerait pas vers elle. Il avait tout de même sa fierté. Et sa photo qu'il pourrait regarder chaque jour que Merlin fait.

_Tout ce qu'il me reste  
C'est juste une photo de toi._

_.  
_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Chanson de M. Pokora  
« Juste une photo de toi »**

**.  
**

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler**

**C'est triste mais c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé...**

**Bonne semaine**

**Bizzzzz**

**Niv'**


	6. Soirée

**Le mot était un peu vague, alors j'ai décidé de choisir une soirée particulière pour ce chapitre !**

Mot proposé par MissGriffon : « Soirée »

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Chapitre dédié à Arsène, encore un joyeux anniversaire à toi...**

**.  
**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Soirée Électorale **

**.  
**

Une immense estrade avait été installée dans le hall du ministère. Celle-ci accueillerait dans quelques minutes les deux candidats choisis pour le second tour des élections ministérielles. Le public prenait place gentiment, plus de mille personnes étaient présentes dans le ministère pour assister au dernier débat qui clôturerait la campagne électorale.

À vingt heures pétantes trois hommes montèrent sur l'estrade et furent applaudis comme il se doit. Le plus petit s'installa d'un côté de la table de quatre mètres de diamètre et l'autre à son opposé. Les deux candidats ne portaient plus sur eux leur baguette de peur qu'un sort soit jeté par inadvertance. Celui qui présida ce débat fut l'adjoint du ministre actuel, Monsieur Root, un homme assez grand, mat de peau et baraqué comme Mister T. Un monstre à qui personne ne voulait s'en prendre.

L'homme commença alors par remercier toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall de l'immeuble, où un sort avait été jeté pour que la pièce paraisse plus grande et pour qu'un maximum de personnes puisse assister au dernier débat. Celui-ci commença donc avec les questions les plus communes, celles auxquelles chaque candidat avait déjà dû répondre une bonne dizaine de fois. Ils durent chacun leur tour parler de leurs différents projet de lois, les personnes qui seraient présentes autour d'eux pour les jours et les années à venir, leur adjoint fut désigné ce soir-là.

Ils eurent ensuite chacun leur tour le droit de parler à la foule et de dire pourquoi plus qu'un autre les sorciers devait voter pour eux. Pourquoi chacun était meilleur que l'autre, qu'est-ce que l'élection allait apporter à chacune des personnes présentes dans l'atrium et celles et ceux qui n'avaient malheureusement pas pu venir au ministère.

Des salves d'applaudissement vinrent clore chacun des deux discours. Pas plus, pas moins. Les sorciers présents avaient été triés sur le volet pour avoir un nombre identique de personnes pour un parti et puis l'autre.

Monsieur Root demanda alors qu'on accueille les adjoints respectifs sur l'estrade.

- Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, le peuple vous attend.

Drago laissa par politesse passer la jeune fille avant de monter lui-même les quelques escaliers puis vint s'installer auprès de l'homme le plus rabougri. Hermione reçut un sourire charmeur de son supérieur et lui serra la main pour la forme. Elle fit de même avec l'adjoint actuel et fixa son ennemi de toujours. Si elle avait pu tuer en ce lieu, deux hommes seraient morts. Heureusement pour eux, Drago et Hermione avait été destitués de leur baguette aussi.

Ce fut Hermione qui en premier s'exprima.

- Je soutiens fermement la campagne de Monsieur Olwith pour différentes raisons. C'est un homme qui a su nous écouter lorsque nous en avions besoin. La crise est là et seul lui et ses propositions pourrons nous sortir de là. Les convictions qu'il revendique sont les miennes. Je me suis battue plus jeune pour ces convictions et je suis heureuse de pouvoir compter sur ce parti, cette équipe et Monsieur Olwith pour mener à bien cette élection. Je me suis sentie représentée dans ses dires, l'égalité pour tous. Égalité pour les différents sangs, qu'il soit aussi Pur que celui de notre adversaire ou de son voisin, Sang-Mêlé comme beaucoup d'entre vous, ou même Né-Moldu comme je le suis. Égalité pour tous, les Cracmols, les elfes de maisons, les animaux dotés d'une certaine intelligence...  
- N'importe quoi, murmura Drago.  
- Pardon, qu'avez-vous dit Monsieur Malefoy.  
- J'ai dit que c'était n'importe quoi. Il est impossible de donner des droits à la hauteur des nôtres à des elfes de maisons. Vous rendez vous compte miss Granger de ce que vous être en train de dire ? Donnez le droit de vote aux Elfes de maison pendant que vous y êtes !  
- Pourquoi pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Vous êtes ridicule, comme si les sorciers ici ou ailleurs avaient envie de se faire diriger par des créatures stupides. Et je suppose que vous parlez des centaures pour "les animaux dotés d'intelligence" ! N'est-ce pas eux qui ont attaqué il y a de cela plusieurs années une femme du ministère? N'est-ce pas eux encore qui veulent leur propre liberté, qu'on ne s'occupe plus d'eux ? N'est-ce pas eux qui ont refusé dans un premier temps de se lier à nous pour la grande guerre ? N'est-ce pas eux qui se disent plus intelligents que tout homme sur la planète ? Alors je suis désolé Miss Granger, vous êtes pourtant intelligente, vous devriez revoir votre programme, personne ne veut de cette égalité, si ce n'est celle entre les sangs !

Hermione était restée bouche bée, il avait bien travaillé le sujet le salop. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et reprit la discussion qui commençait à s'animer.

- Parlons-en du sang, que penses-tu du sang qui coule dans mes veines Malefoy ?  
- Je doute, Miss Granger que ce soit un lieu pour se tutoyer ?  
- Ne change pas de sujet, et réponds à cette question ! dit-elle un peu plus fort en sentant le sang affluer à son visage.

Malefoy refusa dans un premier temps, il avait réussi à la mettre en rogne, comme d'habitude, c'était presque trop facile. Puis sentant le regard de son supérieur sur lui, il répondit aussi franchement qu'il le pouvait.

- Très bien, si tu m'avais posé la question il y a de cela une dizaine d'années, j'aurais répondu sans le moindre doute que les Sang-Pur étaient les seuls qui mériteraient qu'on s'intéresse à eux. J'avais une idée très arrêtée de la chose et j'étais persuadé que la pureté était ce qui comptait le plus. Mais je me suis rendu compte ensuite que les Sang-Mêlé ainsi que les Sang...

Hermione esquissa un mouvement pour se lever.

- Les Nés-Moldus, désolé, mauvaise habitude Granger, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Je me suis donc rendu compte que nous étions tous égaux. Ce n'est pas pour te flatter, mais tu es une héroïne de guerre, tu as su te battre, endurer et vaincre la douleur, les sacrifices que tu as fait, pour tout cela je ne peux plus dire que les Nés-Moldus nous sont inférieurs, tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de dire haut et fort que les elfes de maison ainsi que "les animaux dotés d'intelligence" ne sont pas nos égaux.

Au fil des mots que Drago prononça, Hermione baissa la tête et se sentit rougir sous ses paroles. Drago avait toujours eu ce don, à chacun des meetings que les deux candidats faisaient, il trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire sortir de ses gonds ou au contraire de la faire rougir. Là, il avait réussi les deux en à peine trois minutes. Tête baissée, elle ne vit pas le sourire charmeur qu'il lui lança ni plus le clin d'œil qu'il échangea avec son supérieur.

Plus de deux heures s'écoulèrent, plus de deux heures où se succédèrent de nombreuses personnalités politiques. Ils furent près d'une dizaine autour de la table à un moment, bien sûr plus personne ne put suivre le débat puisque tous ou presque hurlaient de plus en plus fort. Les arguments de l'un étaient sans arrêt démolis par la partie adverse et vice versa. Le public s'agita et râla lorsque les débats ne furent plus compréhensibles pour personne. Root demanda alors gentiment à tous sauf les candidats et leur adjoint respectif de quitter l'estrade pour les dernières questions.

Drago demanda alors à Olwith ce qu'il envisageait de faire pour la recrudescence de délinquance qui touchait un des quartiers les plus chauds du Londres sorcier. Franck Olwith répondit alors sans aucun problème qu'Azkaban était une des meilleures prisons au monde et que les Aurors envoyés ça et là dans les autres pays reviendraient sur les terres de leur patrie pour vaincre les sorciers qui depuis la mort de Voldemort faisaient encore des leurs. Plus vite les Aurors reviendraient sur la base et plus vite la réalité pourrait commencer. L'homme fut alors longuement applaudi, puis ce fut au tour d'Hermione.

- Miss Granger, avez-vous encore une question à poser ? Un éclaircissement peut-être.  
- Effectivement, j'aimerais savoir Monsieur Dips comment vous comptez répondre à l'angoisse des sorciers ? Vous savez tout comme moi que nous sommes dans une impasse et que si nous ne trouvons pas très rapidement une solution le nombre de chômeur va augmenter, le pouvoir d'achat va diminuer, la crise est là, que comptez-vous faire pour régler au plus vite cela ? Croyez-vous être capable avec vos idées préconçues de rétablir notre pays ? Je parle par là de vos idées sur le sang comme nous en avons parlé un peu plus tôt, je parle aussi des milliards de gallions qui transitent sur les comptes de votre société et du salaire mirobolant que vous touchez. Je parle aussi des Aurors qui sont envoyés pour défendre d'autres terres que les nôtres alors que notre monde et surtout notre propre pays n'est pas encore aussi sûr que le ministère actuel le laisse entendre. Alors, serez-vous capable de faire de notre vie à nous sorciers de tous horizons, une vie sans crainte et sans crise ?

L'homme était de plus en plus cramoisi, il desserra sa cravate dans l'espoir de le faire dégonfler, mais cette jeune femme l'horripilait, elle avait toujours le mot pour le descendre en public. Elle prenait un malin plaisir pour le rabaisser et jouir de sa notoriété. Il prit une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de lui répondre, mais l'adjoint au ministre actuel le coupa dans son élan en annonçant que les trois heures venant de s'écouler venaient clore les débats pour les élections. Il était vingt-trois heures, heure à laquelle plus aucun candidat n'avait le droit de parler en public jusqu'à la proclamation des résultats.

Dips fut encore plus en colère qu'auparavant, il ne salua personne et descendit le premier les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son équipe de campagne. Après une poignée de main rapide à son supérieur, Hermione rejoignit son futur mari en bas de l'estrade, ils devaient faire vite, chacun allait être très occupé durant les prochaines heures.

- Dips t'en veut encore plus que la dernière fois, tu vas le tuer avant l'heure Mia.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser rapide à la commissure de ses lèvres et lui répondit qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

- Tu avais dit que tout était permis, tu ne t'es pas gêné...  
- C'est vrai.  
- Olwith a appris il y a trois jours que ton cher Dips avait dépensé une fortune en l'espace d'une semaine, on a fait des recherches et je peux te dire qu'il est loin d'être tout blanc. Alors qu'il m'en veuille, je sais que tu veilleras sur moi trésor... On se retrouve à la maison...  
- Fais attention à toi chérie.

Un nouveau baiser et ils durent se séparer. Deux hommes hurlèrent leur nom respectif en même temps.

- Granger !  
- Malefoy !

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois, leurs camps n'étaient certes pas le même, mais leurs cœurs battaient l'un pour l'autre à l'unisson.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler**

**Alors? ça risque d'être chaud à la maison! Lol… Dans les deux sens du terme…**

**Bonne semaine**

**Bizzzzz**

**Niv'**


	7. Tableau

Mot proposé par emmawatson05

**Merci pour vos message, c'est toujours très agréable d'avoir votre ressenti! Merci encore et à tout de suite, un peu plus bas...**

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Tableau**

Accompagnée de mon mari, je déambulais dans la ville, attendant inlassablement que les minutes défilent afin d'aller admirer les œuvres que mon ami Tony avait peintes. Sa première expo, le graal pour un artiste. Surtout lui, Tony était doué, très doué même. Les portes de la galerie ouvraient exceptionnellement pour son vernissage.

- Sais-tu d'où viens le mot "Vernissage" chéri ?  
- Pas du tout, mais je suis certain que tu connais la réponse, répondit Drago en serrant un peu plus la main de sa femme.  
- De nombreuses années en arrière, les peintres qui exposaient leurs œuvres dans des galeries, vernissaient une dernière fois leurs tableaux avant de les exposer à la population pour leur donner un éclat maximum afin de les vendre au plus offrant. Plus la peinture brillait et plus elle était facilement vendable. Bien sûr si le chef d'œuvre était à la hauteur. C'est pour cela que l'on appelle "Vernissage" la présentation d'une nouvelle collection de toiles d'un artiste-peintre au public.  
- Tu m'étonneras toujours Mia.

Oui je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire, cette fille est une bibliothèque ambulante à elle toute seule. C'est vrai j'adore lire, mais je vous rassure il m'arrive aussi de temps en temps de faire la fête avec mes amis. Je vous jure que c'est la vérité, même mon mari peut en témoigner. Bref, nous sommes donc conviés pour le vernissage des premiers tableaux de mon ami. Et Drago a très gentiment accepté de m'accompagner, enfin, il m'a fait une scène pour pouvoir rencontrer "ce fameux Tony" comme il dit.

Ah, vingt heures et trente minutes, les portes s'ouvrent enfin et des dizaines de personnes entrent dans la salle. Je suis la foule, accrochée au bras de l'homme qui m'accompagne, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. Tony est déjà entouré d'une tripotée de groupies toute plus jeunes les unes que les autres. Nous marchons dans la galerie, une trentaine de tableaux sont exposés. Dont un qui fait tiquer mon mari plus qu'un autre.

Le corps d'une femme nue est représenté, les cheveux en cascade sur les épaules et dans le dos, elle tourne le dos à l'artiste. Seul son visage est légèrement tourné vers le public. Un seul profil est visible. Le plus beau.

Drago est très attentif, j'en suis presque jalouse. Il regarde cette femme comme il me regarde moi lorsque nous somme proches de passer à l'action pour procréer et peut-être donner naissance à un enfant. J'aperçois de l'excitation dans son regard, je sens ses mains devenir moites, il tremble. J'en tremble aussi d'ailleurs. Il a compris je crois.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas de ma présence ici.  
- Chéri, pas ici. Allons dire bonjour à Tony, il est enfin seul.  
- Toi et moi on va avoir une petite discussion Hermione.  
- Plus tard...

- Hermione, la plus belle de toute.  
- Ne dis pas ça tu vas faire fuir tes groupies !  
- Pour ce que je m'en moque, répondit Tony en la serrant dans ses bras.

Drago racla sa gorge pour nous faire comprendre qu'il était présent. Je le présentai pour la première fois, et je vis Drago écraser plus que serrer chaque phalange de Tony. Ce qu'il peut être puéril quand il s'y met.

- L'expo vous plaît ? demanda pour la forme le peintre.  
- Un tableau en particulier a attiré mon attention, effectivement...  
- Lequel ?  
- Celui de la jeune femme nue !  
- Elle est belle n'est ce pas ? Le modèle était parfait en tout point, des formes où il en faut, ni trop peu ni pas assez...  
- Je confirme, répondit Drago en serrant la mâchoire.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que Drago aurait pu lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Heureusement Terence était apparu au bon moment.

- L'expo est fabuleuse, tes premiers tableaux te représentent tellement. Et ce nu ! Une merveille.  
- Vous trouvez aussi ! s'exclama Drago. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre avant de t'épouser Hermione, cette femme est parfaite en tout point. En tout cas une chose est sûre, elle ne m'aurait pas menti puisqu'elle est figée dans du papier.

Et voilà, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne au vernissage. Je savais qu'il allait en faire un scandale. C'est bon, j'ai posé pour Tony une seule fois, et puis c'était bien avant que je ne soit mariée avec lui. Certes nous étions déjà ensemble, mais je ne suis pas le premier corps nu féminin que Tony a pu admirer. La jalousie de Drago m'exaspère de temps en temps. Comme si j'étais sa chose, ça m'énerve... Il était proche des portes de la sortie.

- Dray, dis-je en le retenant par le bras.  
- Lâche-moi Hermione, tu te rends compte que tu t'es montrée nue devant un autre que moi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que je suis en train de m'imaginer ? C'est comme si tu m'avais trompé Mia. J'ai des tonnes d'images dans la tête, c'est insoutenable... J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies fait cela, et en plus que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé.  
- Si je t'en avais parlé, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Et oui mon coco, je te connais par cœur, je sais parfaitement que dans ta petite tête de blonde tu te serais fait les mêmes films. Limite tu m'aurais enfermé dans la maison pour ne plus que je remette les pieds chez Tony.

- Notre relation est basée sur la confiance Hermione...  
- Alors justement, fais-moi confiance. Tony m'a peinte nue, et à en juger par la manière dont tu regardais la peinture tout à l'heure, cela avait l'air de te plaire, je repris avec un petit sourire enjôleur.  
- Des centaines, peut-être même des milliers d'hommes vont te scruter, te détailler comme moi j'ai le droit de le faire. Peut-être même qu'ils vont... Eurk, ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser.  
- Chéri, personne ne sait que c'est moi sur ce tableau. Toi seul me connais aussi bien, c'est pour ça que tu m'as reconnue. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui...  
- Grain de beauté hanche droite.

Mon mari m'étonnera toujours. Il a beau être le plus jaloux de tous, je l'aime pour ça.

- Dire que Tony a posé ses yeux sur...

Merci Merlin, merci Tony et merci Terence. Tous trois venaient de faire fermer à mon cher et tendre époux son caquet. En plein milieu de la galerie Terence venait de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres souriantes de mon ami. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Tony aime les hommes, c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de poser pour lui. Sinon jamais je ne l'aurais fait, à part peut-être pour faire enrager Drago. J'adore embêter mon mari.

- Tu savais ? demanda Drago alors que je détournais la tête, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.  
- Comment ?  
- Mia je vais te tuer, mais avant...

Drago retourna au côté de l'artiste, je le suivis à quelques enjambées de lui. Il s'immisça dans leur discussion avant de lâcher de but en blanc :

- Combien pour le tableau de ma femme ?

Nous restâmes surpris durant quelques secondes, juste le temps à Tony pour donner un prix ridiculement bas pour le talent qu'il avait.

- Le vrai prix, je suis près à t'en donner ce que tu veux, du moment que ce tableau est enlevé de ces mur et envoyé chez nous.  
- Donne-moi ce que tu veux, ton prix sera le mien Drago.

Ce soir-là, Drago constata avec délice que sur la peinture du maître, quelques grains de beautés avaient été oubliés. J'étais à lui, et cela au moins pour la nuit.

.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**.**

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler**

**Petit OS que j'avais complètement oublié de publier...**

**C'est rare lorsque j'aime mes fins, mais là je l'adore! :)**

**Bonne semaine**

**Bizzzzz**

**Niv'**


	8. Sourire

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce "Sourire" saura vous conquérir! :)  
**

**Mot proposé par ****ChOunectarine**

**.  
**

**Sourire**

**.  
**

Ma petite amie est chiante, extrêmement chiante serait même encore plus approprié. Elle a toujours le dernier mot, elle se plaint rarement, mais lorsque c'est le cas, avec ses amis on en entant parler pendant des lustres. Tout comme lorsqu'elle prend la parole lors de l'un de nos dîners organisés chez l'un ou chez l'autre, elle commence la discussion et ne s'arrête que lorsqu'elle met sa fourchette dans la bouche. Personne ne lui répond, mais cela ne la dérange pas, elle aime parler toute seule sans que personne ne puisse interagir avec elle. Pour tout vous dire, il y a des moments où elle me saoule, j'ai des fois l'impression qu'elle fait exprès pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle. J'ai remarqué aussi que ses amis s'en rendent compte, ils leur arrivent même de me plaindre moi ! Et encore, eux n'ont pas le privilège de dormir avec elle, lorsqu'elle ne parle plus, elle ronfle. Si si, je vous jure que c'est vrai. Elle fait tout pour être la chieuse par excellence. Elle m'empêche de dormir et parle même dans son sommeil.

Un jour j'ai cru mourir. Elle dormait si profondément qu'elle parlait en ronflant. Je me rappelle très précisément qu'elle était en train de m'engueuler parce que j'avais laissé Pattenrond sortir de l'appartement le matin même. Ah son Pattenrond, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour lui... Et moi alors ? Bref, elle me disputait comme souvent, puis elle était passée à un autre sujet, elle cherchait ses clés, celles de sa voiture. Son horrible machine en ferraille... Elle ne cessait de me demander où étaient ses clés, elle était à deux doigts d'ajouter une autre action à son sommeil, celle de pleurer tout en dormant, ronflant et parlant. Je vous jure que c'est vrai, cette fille est unique en son genre. Et ceux qui disent que les femmes peuvent faire deux choses à la fois, et bien je peux en témoigner, la mienne peut en faire presque quatre en même temps !

Si un prix devait être décerné pour la chiant' attitude de quelqu'un, elle décrocherait la plus haute distinction. Elle dépasse tout le monde dans son domaine, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Son petit minois est certes le plus attrayant que j'ai pu croiser, mais son caractère est tout simplement impossible à supporter plus de deux mois. Et bien dites-vous que cela fais très précisément trois ans, six mois, vingt-et-un jours et quelques heures que nous sommes ensemble.

Oui c'est vrai je l'avoue, il m'est parfois arrivé d'utiliser ces fabuleuses choses que les Moldus appellent "boule caisse", mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Sinon cela ferait bien trois ans et plus de six mois que je l'aurais égorgée. Elle m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Sa dernière lubie en date est de répertorier dans un bouquin toutes les saloperies qui j'ai pu lui faire lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. J'ai eu très envie de lui dire qu'un seul livre ne suffirait pas à renseigner une seule année, mais je me suis abstenu ! Donc, Mademoiselle passe ses soirées à écrire les ignominies que j'ai pu lui cracher au visage. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle a une très bonne mémoire lorsque cela l'arrange, limite elle pourrait noter la date et l'heure en plus du lieu. Je vous assure, elle est chiante, et même pire. J'ai beau me balader en boxer dans la chambre ou dans le salon, elle s'en fout complètement, rien ne peut la déconcentrer de son objectif premier. Soit dit en passant, me faire horriblement chier.

Blaise, mon meilleur ami, m'a posé la question hier, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais encore avec une enragée comme Granger. Je me suis senti con en répondant, mais c'est ce qui m'est venu en premier lieu. Je l'aime, ce n'est pas de ma faute, mon cœur l'a choisie, j'y peux rien. Le jour où elle a posé son regard sur moi dans cet amphithéâtre, le jour où son sourire a ébloui ma journée, je n'ai plus réussi à répondre de moi. Le sien est unique, rempli de malice et en même temps si tendre. C'est le seul qui me rend tout chose, sans vraiment savoir comment Hermione Granger a su m'envoûter avec son sourire alors que j'étais connu à l'époque pour faire tomber les filles à mes genoux d'un simple mouvement de lèvres. Elle m'a conquis chaque jour un peu plus en m'offrant ses sourires qui ne m'étaient destinés qu'à moi.

J'adore cette petite fossette à droite qui se forme lorsque son sourire est timide, mais celui que je préfère par dessus tout c'est celui qu'elle me réserve lors de nos retrouvailles. Celui qu'elle arbore lors de nos coquineries me fait fondre de plaisir. Et je ne parle pas de celui qu'elle fait apparaître sur ses lèvres lorsque nous nous embrassons. Comment puis-je résister lorsqu'elle me sourit ? Impossible, je ne suis pas un surhomme. Alors oui, ma future épouse, parce que je compte bien me marier avec elle, est une chieuse de première, mais lorsqu'elle esquisse n'importe lequel de ses sourires, je ne peux que lui dire combien je l'aime. Je suis peut-être faible, mais un faible comblé.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler Merki**

**Je lui souris quand il veut pour ma part ! :)**

**Bonne semaine**

**Bizzzzz**

**Niv'**


End file.
